The New Age
by 2p-talian
Summary: The world has Centuries ago, almost all humans were killed by a disease, along with the old countries There are new countries, but they are bloodthirsty killers Every 50 years, a wife is chosen for the new Italy When a young woman is chosen, she learns the world is bigger and far more terrifying than she could ever imagine, especially when the countries are all together
1. The New World

The world as we know it is over and this is the new age. A sickness spread among the human race, wiping out almost the entire population. Even our best scientists couldn't find a cure. Only a few people survived this apocalyptic disease. Scientists say it was something weird in our DNA, but who the hell cares, it doesn't matter. With this new sickness came a revolution that shook the already broken world. Governments fell, more people died, and society came to a halt.

One by one, the old countries died. The more the revolution affected the country, the quicker their death. Some of the citizens still had hope that the old countries would survive, until that day. The last country, Madagascar, had died slowly and painfully, the revolutions weren't as bad there. Without the countries, more chaos arose. Then, from the darkness and hatred, new countries were born. They were ruthless killers who quickly took over and restored order, or as much as they could.

These revolutions were many centuries ago and the human race has evolved. I live in Italy, a land that was once beautiful and full of happiness, but is now full of depression and sorrow. I was born and raised here. I used to look around at the citizens as they go about their daily lives. Nobody smiled, they just walked quickly to their destination so they could hurry up and get home, where they think they are safe. The truth is nobody was safe, and they never will be.

If anyone breaks even the smallest rule, the country will find you, and kill you. The new Italy is the worst of them all. When I was small, my parents stole a bit of food to keep us from starving, everyone is poor here. Italy found out about their small crime to keep me alive. He killed them in broad daylight, in the middle of the street. I was in the house at that time, but I never forgot the feeling of hatred and loss when a couple of soldiers told me that my parents were dead. I was sent to live with my grandmother who lived on the other side of town. She had a bit more money, so I was better fed, but it wasn't the same. My grandfather had died many years before I was born when he was a soldier. He was killed in battle.

The rules here are ridiculous. You have to be in your house by 7:30 pm, you cannot leave your house until 6:30 am. Anyone caught outside after curfew will be executed on the spot. You can leave your house to visit relatives, go to work, or run errands. Anyone outside of their house without reason will be thrown in prison, which is worse than death. Most of the executions are done by hired men with guns. If you steal like my parents did, then Italy might come.

Sometimes he makes up charges just so he can have your blood on his hands. He treats killing just like it is a sport, a sick game for his amusement. He is cold and cruel, but nobody ever had ever seen him. He lives in a giant mansion on the edge of the city. We almost never got to see anybody going in or coming out. It was sealed off from the rest of the world.

There are rumors about Italy. Some say he is an old man who can't even move, but he has sons and grandsons and great grandsons who all look like him when he was younger and they do the killing. Others say he isn't a man, but a shadow that stalks his prey in the night. A few people say that he is dead, and that his servants run the country now. Today, all of us would learn who was right.

There is another important event in our lives here. Every 50 years or so, a new wife is chosen for the country. All the women between 18 and 29 have their names written on slips of paper which are thrown into a bucket. If your name is chosen, you live in the mansion until you die. You never see the outside world again and you are forced to be his slave. I just turned 20 and it has been 50 years since the last woman was chosen.

All of the citizens gathered in the Colosseum. We would soon see Italy, the reason we lived in hell. I was lined up with the other women in front of a large crowd of people. I was so nervous, everyone is forced to come to this ceremony. I saw my grandmother sitting up front, smiling. Her smiled always seemed to calm me.

I overheard a few girls talking. One of them said she wanted to be chosen, being the wife of the country must be heaven. You get all the food you want and you live in the biggest, nicest house in the world. Then if that wasn't enough, one of the girls claimed she saw Italy with her own eyes. She said that even though he was evil, he was very good looking, after all, every girl likes a bad boy right? I thought since he was centuries old, he would look like an old man with wrinkled skin and grey hair. What kind of girl would want to be an old man's slave her entire life?

Without warning, the sound of trumpets blasted through the air. Everyone turned to look at the main arena. The army walked in carrying rifles. The entire stadium went silent as they waited for their cruel leader. It was about an hour before the army filled and took their positions in the arena. We waited even longer to see Italy.

There was a dark figure that stuck out from the crowd. It had to be him, the man who ruined my life and the life of his citizens. His brown uniform stuck out from the black uniforms his soldiers wore. From a distance, we couldn't see his features, just that he had darker skin and brown hair. He stepped up onto a stage and sat in a chair. After he sat down, a few more men walked in, one had dark black hair and was shorter, and the other was a huge man with slicked back blond hair.

Many large TVs turned on, all with cameras pointing at Italy. He was the opposite of everything I expected. He was young, he looked like he was younger than most of the girls here. He had bright magenta eyes that seemed to stick out from the general darkness of his skin. His face wasn't twisted with rage either, but it was calm, almost bored. I looked over at the girls that were talking, all of them had a slight blush. They only looked at the TVs for a few moments at a time, each time, their blush got deeper.

Italy stood up and grabbed a microphone. He looked around the stadium to make sure everyone was listening. He took a deep breath before speaking. His voice was calm, almost soothing to hear, but there was something off about it. It was the voice of a murderer, the voice many people heard right before they went to meet their maker.

"Ahem… It has been 50 years since we gathered together as one nation. 50 years since a woman came to be my wife… One of you lucky girls will be chosen. Lutz, Kuro, pull out a name." Italy said as if he had said those same words everyday. He stepped back a bit as the other two men pulled out a bucket full of names. I knew that my name was in there, along with the girls that were talking. I wished that one of their names would be chosen. But this story is about me, so that already tells you that my name was chosen. Out of all the women in that bucket, my name was chosen.

After my name was pulled, the ceremony ended. Italy, Lutz and Kuro left the stadium then one by one, the citizens left too. I went back home with my grandmother, crying. I had to marry the man that murdered my parents. I cried all night as my grandmother held me. I would leave the next day to go to my new life.


	2. My Home

The sound of soldiers knocking on my door woke me up 6:30. I hugged my still sleeping grandmother goodbye, this would be the last time I got to see her. Slowly, I followed the soldiers into a car. The ride to the mansion was quick and smooth. The soldiers guided me quietly up the steps of the mansion. They opened the large oak doors slowly. The inside was beautiful, marble and other light stones, this was where the old Italy lived.

The soldiers walked me to a waiting room and left me alone. I looked around, it was just as beautiful as the entrance with beautiful artwork covering the walls. I sat in a large wooden chair and waited. A few minutes after I arrived, I saw him. He looked much younger up close. How could he be centuries old? His magenta eyes looked me over as if judging me.

"You are my new wife? Welcome to your new home." His voice had a different tone now that he wasn't talking into a microphone. He had the same bored expression on his face.

"Th-thank you, Italy" I said quietly, bowing my head. His bored look turned into a glare. I could feel my skin get chills.

"Do not call me Italy. I wish for you to call me Luciano. I will not be associated with that pathetic waste of a life." His voice was cold. Luciano really thought about the old Italy that way? He closed his eyes and sat in a chair, rubbing his head. I watched him carefully, I could now see why the girls were blushing so much. "This will be your new home, feel free to explore it. I must leave, I have work to do." He stood up and left the room. As he left I noticed something, a random curl sticking out from the left side of his head.

I spent the whole day getting used to my surroundings. Later that night, Luciano returned home. He was glaring while he walked in, but slowly, as the night continued, his face became calmer. I was reading a book about the disease that doomed humanity when he came looking for me.

"It is time for dinner, come with me." He walked down a long hallway to a large dining hall. There were paintings on the wall and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He walked to the table and sat down. Waiters came pouring into the room setting food on the table. There were many different dishes from the old days before the sickness.

I had never seen so much food in my life. Most of the people were starving but this man had all the food he could ever want. I had my plate filled with some very odd looking dish. It was a type of meat I think. I wouldn't have known at that time, nobody ever got meat unless you killed someone. I took a bite, it was so strange. This was my first time trying something this exotic, its juice filled my mouth, along with a great flavor.

"E-excuse me, but what is this dish sir?" I said quietly. Luciano looked up and glared at me. I was shocked he would look at me like that for asking a question as simple as asking for the name of a dish. He sighed and went back to eating.

"You wouldn't know what it is…" He sighed and looked at his own piece of meat. "It is a German food called schnitzel. I had Lutz give me the recipe for it and had my chefs prepare it for us." He continued eating. I stared at the schnitzel. This was foreign food, and nobody ate foreign food, hell, nobody even knew about the other lands. I had had only heard stories about them but since the countries lost connections after the sickness, everyone just assumed their homes were the entire world.

"Lutz… you said that name at the ceremony didn't you?" I said rather loudly. I quickly covered my mouth. I needed to learn when it was and wasn't okay to talk. Luciano stared at me for a moment before taking out a small device and talked into it. It was an invention from the old world called a cell phone. A few minutes later, the big man with blond slicked back hair walked into the hall. He was yelling something, but I couldn't understand him, he was speaking another language. I just assumed everybody spoke Italian.

After a few moments of shouting, Lutz stopped beside Luciano, who just glared at him. In an instant, Luciano stood from the table and slapped Lutz hard across the face. I gasped and ducked my head a bit. He really was cruel, even to his allies. I looked up just enough to see Lutz's head forced to the side from Luciano's strength. A giant red mark was already forming where his hand struck.

Out of nowhere, Luciano started yelling in the strange language. Lutz stared at him, a hint of fear in his eyes. I watched as Luciano slammed his fist against the table a few times, and pulled out a knife. I had never known fear like this, and yet, this was to be the rest of my life.

Luciano took a few breaths and started to calm down. He put his knife away and took a seat. He said some more things in the language and then pointed to me. Lutz turned to me and bowed his head. I wasn't sure how to react, so I just nodded my head in return. Then much to my surprise, he spoke in my language.

"You must be Luciano's new wife, the one we chose. It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Vargas." He looked over at Luciano and glared. They said a few more words to each other before Lutz sat down towards my end of the table. I could now see that he was shaking and the red mark kept getting brighter. "Luciano told me you are interested in the other lands." He said in a deep voice. I couldn't speak, I just nodded my head. There was something about his voice, the way he talked, it was different. It was as if he wasn't entirely sure what he was saying, and his words were slow.

"Lutz is Germany, like I am Italy." Luciano said in a bored voice. I was so amazed, my first day here and I already met a different country. It was so incredible that I couldn't speak. Lutz looked at me and nodded.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, now if you'll excuse me, I have work I need to attend to." Lutz glared at Luciano for a second before standing up and leaving the dining hall. I looked over at Luciano, wonder and awe in my eyes. He obviously saw this and rolled his eyes.

"It's not like it's a big deal. There are still plenty of countries left. You will meet many of them if you are to be my new wife. Lutz is just the first one because me and him go back a long way. Soon you will meet most of Europe and maybe a few North American and Asian countries." Luciano finished his food as he spoke. What was Europe, North America and Asia? These must be a bigger part of where we lived. The city is in the country and the country is a part of another large land. I sat for a few more minutes before I gathered up the courage to speak.

"Luciano, what language were you speaking?" I asked quietly. He looked up and me for a few seconds.

"We were speaking english. All of the countries speak it, and I expect you to learn it." He said quietly before leaving the dining hall. I sat alone, thinking. I was supposed to learn a language I had never heard before from a land that I never even knew existed until this evening. I was excited to learn about the world, excited to meet new countries.


	3. Meeting The Other Nations

I began my English lessons immediately. I couldn't believe how hard learning another language really is. The words were so different and in a strange order than what I was used to. I took lessons for many weeks but I couldn't see any improvement. I was very disappointing, until I met more countries.

A few months later, I noticed Luciano was far more stressed than usual. He was making sure the house was spotless and that everything was perfect. When I asked him about it, he just told me that if I screwed anything up, I would have to spend eternity in hell without a head.

In the middle of the day, I heard the doorbell ring. Luciano jumped when he heard it and glared at the door. I heard him cursing under his breath as he walked to the door, and opened it quickly. There was a taller man with lighter skin and beautiful blond hair standing outside. When I took a closer look, he had a random curl coming out of the right side of his hair.

"Little brother" he cried excitedly as he pulled Luciano into a bear hug. "I have missed you" I stood in shock. What did he mean by little brother? Nobody knew that Luciano had an older brother because he was never around. He let go of Luciano and walked over to me smiling.

"And you, my dear, must be my new sister." He said happily as he hugged me. "Call me Flavio. If you ever need anything, just call me." he walked into the sitting room and looked at the artwork. Then he sat down and talked with Luciano. He was speaking really fast English, so fast I couldn't even recognize any of the words. Luciano just sat, ignoring him.

I heard another knock on the door, quickly, Luciano got up and answered it. Another person walked in. He looked like he was only a teenager, but he was a bit taller than Luciano. He had dirty blond hair and a random curl coming out from the left side of his head, in the same spot as Luciano's, but his was angular and was more of a rectangle shape.

"Bruno it is so great to see you again" I heard Flavio yell from the other room. So this kid was named Bruno. He looked around glaring, as if the world wasn't good enough for him. He didn't speak at all, he just walked into the other room and continued to glare.

"Hello little brother." I heard Luciano say as he walked in and sat next to him. Luciano was the middle child, he had an older brother and a little brother. They were so different, you wouldn't even be able to tell they were related unless you looked at their curls.

"Oh Luciano, is Derik coming?" Flavio asked excitedly. Luciano nodded and looked over at Bruno. He was playing with a knife, smaller than the one I saw Luciano carrying. He tried to throw it into the book shelf, only to have it bounce off. He cursed loudly as his brothers laughed. Instead, he pulled out a pistol and shot the spot repeatedly. I jumped at the sound of gunfire as it echoed through the loud house.

"Watch how it's done little brother." Luciano smirked as he pulled out his knife. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the knife flying towards Bruno's head. He didn't even try to dodge it as the knife got lodged in the chair, only a few centimeters away from his face. I let out a quiet scream and they all turned to look at me. I was so embarrassed, I left the room as soon as possible.

A few minutes later I heard the loud thuds from knives hitting wood and gunshots. They enjoyed trying to outdo each other until the doorbell rang. All three turned and looked at the door. Luciano slowly got up and opened the door. I almost let out another small scream.

The man it the door was taller than anybody I had ever seen. He had dark brown hair and a mischievous look. He looked down at Luciano and smiled. I almost fainted when I saw his teeth. They weren't human. They were pointed like a sharks teeth. He adjusted his red tinted glasses and laughed loudly, pulling Luciano into a hug, and even lifting him off of the ground. He was at least a foot taller than Luciano.

"Son, oh it is so fantastic to see you again." He swung him around, taking advantage of his height. Flavio came and stood by me, smiling brightly. He watched as Luciano tried to escape the tall man's death grip. All his efforts were pointless, he was trapped. The man started to kiss Luciano's face, smiling and saying that he missed him.

"That is Derik Edelstein, The Austrian Empire... Luciano's dad" Flavio laughed. My eyes got really big. This couldn't be Luciano's father, they were even more opposite than him and his brothers. "Luciano was raised by him when our grandfather died." Flavio explained as if he could read my mind. I smiled a bit as I watched Luciano kicking, punching, and screaming, trying to break free while Derik called him cute and adorable.

Derik put him down and came running over to me. He picked me up the same way and hugged me tightly, crushing me with love. He talked really fast like Flavio, but they way he talked was like Lutz. He had a few hairs that stuck up from his forehead.

"My name is Derik, but you can call me dad, daddy, papa, father, oh it doesn't matter I just want you to see me like a father that you just met but already love." He laughed as he continued to crush me with his strength. "Oh you are beautiful, my son is really lucky to be married to a pretty girl like you." He smiled and winked at me. He sat me down gently and kissed my cheek. Luciano had finally caught his breath and walked over to us.

We all had just sat down when the doorbell rang again. This time, the man was shorter and had pink hair and a face covered in freckles. He was smiling happily when he walked in, but he had this madman look in his eyes. He introduced himself as Oliver Kirkland, Great Britain. He went in and sat with Flavio and talked with him and Derik.

Then more countries started to show up. Lutz Beilschmidt, Kuro Honda, and then countries I had never met. One was a taller man with a stubble covering his chin. He always had a cigarette and really long blond hair. His name was Christopher Bonnefoy, France. He was like Bruno in the fact that he looked at the world like it wasn't good enough for him.

After him, a younger man came in. He was wearing a bombers jacket and he had dark brown hair. His red eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. As soon as he walked in, he started talking with Luciano. Even I could see he was trying to flirt with him. The only thing he accomplished was annoying him though. His name was Allen Jones, America.

Then a man named James Williams came in. He was about the same size as his brother, Allen, but he had lighter skin and blond hair. He always had a mean look and never spoke to anybody. He only sat and glared.

After him, Sergei Braginsky, Russia. A huge monster of a man. He smelled like vodka and death. Wherever he went, he was followed by three smaller, mean looking guys. I never learned their names, Sergei didn't want anyone to know their names. His grayish brown hair was always unkempt and his blood red eyes would glare through the hair that fell over them.

The next country to arrive was a young man with dark brown hair and an annoyed expression. His name was Xiao Wang, China. As soon as he walked into the house, he went around insulting people, trying to pick fights. He went over and stood by Kuro, deciding to torture him for awhile. It turns out, Xiao was Kuro's older brother like Oliver was Allen's and Derik was Luciano's father.

Other countries slowly came over time, but I didn't get the chance to meet very many of them. I know one of them was Sergei's sister, and another was a nearby country. They were all so strange and they did things that confused me.

Luciano stood up and rang a loud bell, slowly all of the countries became silent. He smirked as he looked around the room. Different countries, large and small, all gathered in one small area. It was almost to much for me. All of these lands that I had never heard of, and they all still existed.

Slowly, one by one they all walked into the meeting hall where they all took their seats. I had learned enough English so that I could follow along with the meeting and understand what they were saying, for the most part.


	4. A World Meeting

"Alright you guys, we need to talk about the growing starvation in our homes." Allen stood up and shouted. All of the countries looked around and murmured to each other. "I think we should build giant gardens in the sky super close to the sun, since the sun makes plants grow, they will grow super huge and get more food, that way everyone can get a ton to eat." Allen smirked and sat back down. Oliver applauded and grabbed his arm.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Nobody is starving in your home because they are all too fat. Besides, not all of us are vegetarians like you. Maybe I want some tuna." Kuro said. All of the other countries laughed loudly and nodded in agreement. Allen glared and flipped everyone off. I looked around and saw a country sitting near Kuro. He had super light blonde hair and cherry red eyes.

"You know Kuro, it wouldn't hurt if you actually tried to agree with someone for once... but yes, it is a very ridiculous idea." He said quietly. Once again, they all nodded in agreement. Oliver looked around the room, obviously upset.

"Hey, I think his idea is... unique... I think it is a good plan." Oliver smiled at Allen. His blue eyes were shining brightly. Allen looked over at him and smirked. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. I saw him glance over at Luciano quickly, trying to see if he was jealous. Luciano, however, could care less. He was busy talking to Lutz.

"Oh come on Oliver, you are such a suck up." Christopher glared as he took a long drag on his cigarette. "You need to learn that you don't have to agree with that moron every damn time some retarded idea comes out of his mouth." A few countries laughed, others just nodded like always.

"Fuck you Christopher." Allen shouted. "You know, you always try to "play it cool" and smoke your cigarettes. Have you ever tried to say something worth saying? No because you are a worthless piece of shit." Allen finished his rant and sat down. Everyone looked at him silently. Then, Oliver, Allen, and Christopher all started yelling at each other loudly.

"This is ridiculous." Xiao said. "There is no way in hell we will ever get anything done with those three here. I say we kick them out into the streets so they can be eaten by their own rats." A few countries nodded and laughed. Xiao started to throw things at them trying to stop their yelling, but no matter what, they just kept on fighting and cursing.

"Hey Sergei, why don't you put that pipe to good use." A young spaniard yelled and pointed at the tall Russian's pipe. I could easily see dried blood on it. The giant man just glared at him. His cold red eyes pierced through the air.

"I have no time for their childish games. Plus I don't want those three getting out of my sight." He motioned to the three guys he walked in with. One had long black hair and orange-red eyes, one was a boy with really dark short hair with olive green eyes, and the third had medium length, blonde hair with greenish blue eyes, one of them was scarred.

"Oh just leave them alone Sergei." The blond with the scar said. "We are tired of your bullshit." A few countries stared at him. Apparently, this man normally didn't speak at the world meetings. He would just sit alone and wait for the fighting to finish. While Sergei was distracted, the boy snuck off and hid behind a young woman with beautiful, long blonde hair tied up with a pretty white bow, she was the one that was Sergei's sister.

"Go ahead and take that little pest away." a man with long dark blonde hair said. He pointed to the man with black hair and smirked. "I would greatly appreciate it bro." He laughed loudly. Sergei grabbed his pipe and swung it at the mans head, he simply laughed more and ducked.

All of this fighting was going on, every single country was involved except for three. Lutz, Luciano, and some other country who was just sitting back and watching. He had lighter brown curly hair. He seemed to be enjoying all of the loud noises and the fighting.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lutz yelled. All of the countries became silent and put down their weapons. Lutz took out his gun and pointed it around the room. "This is just... I can't believe that you guys are so immature that you can't even have a simple meeting without trying to kill each other. We are supposed to discuss how we can help with the growing starvation in our homes. From now on, we will go one at a time, Luciano why don't you start." Lutz looked at Luciano who was sitting a few chairs away.

The other countries sat down slowly and waited for him to speak. Luciano stood up once he knew the others had given him their attention. He started to walk around the table slowly, looking at each of the countries as he walked by.

"Well I am sorry, but Allen, I agree with the others. Your idea is the most idiotic thing I have heard all day. Now why don't we try something more realistic. How about this." A small smirk spread across his face. "What if some of the worlds population was to suddenly... disappear..." He laughed loudly. "That way, what's left of the people can get more food." All of the countries looked at him and laughed, agreeing with him. "Do you all remember the sickness that gave us all life? I think another one of those could do quite nicely." He smirked and sat back down.


	5. Old Vs New

"No!" I shouted and stood up. "You can't do that. That sickness killed almost everybody in the entire world, including the last countries. Its murder and suicide you idiots... do you ever think about how precious life really is... do you?" Every Single country in the room was staring at me. I was human, I had no place at this meeting. Luciano stared at me. It wasn't a glare, but it was somehow far worse. I left that meeting as quickly as I could. Those faces would forever remember me as the small human girl that yelled at the world.

Luciano never forgave me, but they didn't go through with his idea. I never wanted to meet another country again. They were far more insane than I thought anyone could ever be. I never met any other countries after that, lucky for me. Luciano would lock me upstairs whenever he had company.

That was many years ago. It is a miracle that I even remember it. Luciano still never lets me forget either. It has been 50 years since the ceremony and my time here is almost done. As I write this, I am laying on my deathbed, waiting to go up to god. Luciano just walked in. I should go. My story is done, and so is my life. Goodbye world, and may you someday be happy once more.

_The old woman put down her paper and looked at the door. A young man that could have been her great grandson was watching her. His magenta eyes looked at her silently. The old woman smiled a bit and closed her eyes. She slowly fell asleep, never waking up in this world again._

_She woke up in a strange place, it was white and warm. She stood up and looked around, her legs were working again. He walked around stretching and smiling. There were so many other people that came to see her. Her mother, her father, her grandfather, and even a face she didn't recognize. It was a young man in his twenties. He had a random curl in the same spot Luciano had one, and really light brown hair. His brown eyes were happy and shined brighter than their surroundings. He reached out his hand to her and grabbed it. She was now young, the same age as when she went to the ceremony._

_"Ciao, and welcome home." He said in a happy voice. Instantly, they were in old Italy. The people were smiling and singing. The sun was bright and the sky was a beautiful blue. The now young woman sat with her parents and looked at a beautiful sunset. This was her real home, not the place on earth, pained with illness and fear._

_The young man sat next to her, still smiling. "I hope you like it here." The young woman looked at him and nodded. He looked like Luciano, only kinder. He was wearing a blue army uniform, but he didn't look like someone who would ever be in the military. He had really skinny arms, unlike Luciano, who was covered in muscle. _

_"What is your name?" The young woman asked him quietly. With him, she felt comfortable enough to ask him questions. She couldn't explain what it was about him though. _

_"My name is Feliciano Vargas. I am old Italy." He laughed kindly. "This is our home, the way it should be." He smiled with her as a few kids ran by, playing games. One of them stopped._

_"Miss, can you come play with us?" The child asked. She was a little girl, about six years old. She had pretty blonde hair. _

_"Okay." The woman said shyly. She took the child's hand and walked away, a beautiful smile on her face. Feliciano smiled as she walked away._

_"Man, Luciano was sure was lucky." He laughed a little bit and watched the sun start to disappear beyond the horizon. _


End file.
